The Neptune Zone (Neptunia Writing Prompts)
by smx underground
Summary: You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension—a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of Nep. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of Pudding and Lolis. You've just crossed over into the Neptune Zone. (A Series of one-shots based on Prompts from the Gamindustri subreddit. Likely to update as I submit them)
1. SwitchDimension Neptunia

It was rare, but not unheard of for a nation in Gamindustri to have two CPUs. As long as the Two CPUs got about half of the nation's shares, the nation would be stable. It was a tough balancing act, But the Two Ivory Hearts of Lowee practiced it beautifully. It did help that they were twin Sisters and were inseparable since creation, so there wasn't much of a chance for power struggles. Other Conflicts on the other hand…

Commotion rang throughout through Lowee's Baslicom as a teenage girl with short brown hair serenely drank from her coffee cup while filling out some papers.

"Blanc! You are going to Planeptune with us whether you like it or not!" A voice yelled across the hall.

"No!" a petulant voice yelled back, "The others are stupid heads! Especially Vert!"

"You still need to come with us, dammit!"

Another teen staggered into the office. The conflict fraying her long, brown ponytail. She stomped over to the desk the other girl was sitting at.

"Your baby sister is impossible!" She cried.

"That's funny, Ram, I thought we were twins." The other girl said serenely before sipping her coffee again, "Unless this means you giving me control over the entire nation?"

Ram crossed her arms, "Fat chance, Rom! We both know that the people like me more anyway."

"Mm-hm... " Rom nodded halfheartedly, "And yet you're having trouble with a child."

"It's Blanc," Ram reasoned, " She never listens to reason."

"Yes, a Child not wanting to listen when someone who is yelling at her, Imagine that."

Rom stood up from the her desk and dusted her blue blazer off. She then walked past Ram and headed out into the hallway. There she saw a little girl with short brown hair in a white dress holding a toy hammer defensively, ready to strike.

"Blanny, Honey, what did Ram and I tell you about using that hammer inside the Basilicom?" Rom asked, squatting to eye level with the child.

"Don't call me Blanny, Dummy! I'm Blanc! Blanc!"

Rom actually chuckled a little at that, "Alright, Blanc. Put down the hammer and tell me why you don't want to go to Planeptune."

Blanc pouted and lowered her weapon, "Vert always makes fun of me, And then Neptune is super noisy, and... and.."

Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Aww," Rom cooed as she opened her arms, "Come here, sweetheart!"

Blanc jumped into Rom's arms, crying softly into her sister's shoulder.

"Now, now, Blanny, We all have to things we don't want to."

Blanc groaned.

"We'll have a talk with Miss Chika and Miss Nepgear, okay?"

Blanc nodded.

Rom stood up, "Alright then, go yo your room and go pack. Don't forget your new Light Novel to read for the trip."

Blanc nodded and walked back to her room.

"I swear, you're some kind of witch." Ram said from the doorway.

"Flies with honey, Dear sister, Flies with honey," Rom said as she went back to her work.


	2. Smol Vert

Prompt: Vert's body is downgraded to be as underdeveloped as Blanc's.

The Leanbox Basilicom was an exercise in not judging a book by it's cover. On the outside was a large white rectangular office building with green accents. But on the inside, There were living quarters fit for a queen. Neptune wondered how such a relatively drab building housed the extravagant dining room they were in.

Golden walls surrounded the giant table that Neptune and the other CPUs and candidates were seated at. Vases with ficus trees decorated each corner of the room while each of the long walls had a set a drawers up against them.

Neptune knew she was stalling at this point, a bad habit she had when things in her life had gotten really weird. It explained a lot about her actually. She looked to her fellow CPUs. Noire had her arms crossed, her eyes were closed in thought. Blanc smiled smugly and was even shaking trying to keep her laughter in. Uni and Nepgear were looking at each other in confusion. Rom wore a concerned look while Ram looked like she was about to join her sister in the laughter. Even Uzume was leaning on the table in awe.

At the end of the table, that last goddess sulked, looking at the floor with with her eyes being obscured by her blonde hair, which, while still flowing, stopped at her back. Her green princess dress looking completely different on a smaller frame. Unfortunately, the dress was the only thing that fit, and even then it had to hemmed up.

"Miss Vert?" Rom asked, breaking the silence, "Did someone poke you with a needle?"

Blanc couldn't take anymore as she burst out laughing. Falling out of her chair as she was consumed in giggles, Ram following soon after.

"I fail to see the humor in this," Vert spoke before wincing, "Oh dear, even my voice sounds younger…"

"Heh… Heh… Call it Karma, Thunder Tits…" Blanc paused in thought, "hehe… Guess I can't call you that now."

"How did this even happen?" Noire asked, "People don't just change overnight!"

Neptune and Nepgear looked over to Uzume. Uzume squeaked in surprise.

"What are two looking at Uzume for?" She asked in her 'Dream Voice', "Why would Uzume want to turn Vertsy into a Loli?"

"Uzume, please…" Vert pleaded, looking back at her lap.

Uzume realized her slip and coughed into her normal voice.

"Besides, my daydreaming powers don't work like that anymore. Most I can do now is predict when pudding is gonna be on sale."

"You can do that?" Neptune gaped, "Yooo, Uzume, we need to talk!"

"Neptune!" Noire yelled, "It's not a good time to be having stupid discussions!"

"To answer the first point," Vert said, also wanting to get back to the subject at hand, "I just woke up like this… Chika discovered me… and here we are…"

"Hopefully she and Histy came up with something," Nepgear said, "I hate seeing Vert sad like this."

"Oh, Nepgear, my dearest little sister! I knew you'd understand my plight!" Vert exclaimed as she tried to run into the lilac haired girl's arms, only to trip over her own dress.

Neptune supported her head with her arm on the table, "You know, I would get mad at you trying to steal my little Nep from me again, but now it just seems beneath me…"

Vert whimpered as tears welled in her eyes.

Before anything else could happen, the doors to the dining room opened. Leanbox's Oracle, Chika Hakozaki strode in with Histoire floating in close behind her. She stopped when she saw Vert on the floor.

"Vert, honey, what are you doing on the floor?" Chika asked in a motherly tone, The other CPUs going wide-eyed at that.

Chika helped Vert on to her feet and guided her back to her chair. Vert sighed in defeat as she got back on to her seat.

"We've looked into the matter thoroughly," Histoire announced, taking a place to Vert's left as Chika stood to Vert's right.

"We found the apparent cause of this transformation," Chika continued, "... and it's…. Strange…"

"How strange is it?" Neptune asked, "If it's Big Adventure Strange, the the author should really know better than to start a new project-"

"Neptune, please!" Histoire commanded, "What has happened to Vert is perfectly natural"

"Excuse me," Vert Piped up, "But how is _this_ natural"

Chika smiled and patted vert on the head, Vert groaning at the gesture.

"Well, it is strange… but I looked over the Leanbox Census, and it seems our citizens have started to prefer… a slimmer CPU…"

Vert looked at Chika, her eyes forming blank white circles, "... What?"

" It would seem that Leanbox's Sharicite wanted to conform to the people's wishes. Usually that would be the point when a Candidate would be born, but since the Sharicite is still unable to support two CPUs…"

"It… Changed ...Me" Vert completed, her stare looking into a thousand yards beyond the dining room.

"It can do that!?" Blanc gaped.

"It… Stands to reason, I guess…" Noire reasoned, " We do reflect our nations as CPUs…"

"Huh, you think if Big me becomes super popular on planeptune, I might grow up into her?"

"So… I'm stuck like this?" Vert asked, ignoring Neptune's attempts to derail the conversation.

"I'm afraid so, my darling little sister." Chika said, squatting to meet her at eye level.

Vert's eyes went blank, " Little? …. Sister?"

"Well how can I resist!" Chika gushed, "You are so adorable Funsized! I never really saw the appeal of little sisters, but seeing you like this just makes me want to hug and protect you!"

"Chika…" Vert whined.

"We do need to get you some new clothes… Wait! Let me clear our schedule, the rest of the day will be a Sister Shopping day!"

"Girls," Vert Pleaded, " Please help…"

"Well I guess that settles our business here, don't you think?" Noire said, standing up.

"Yeah, we know better than to mess with Sister time!" Neptune added .

"Traitors!" Vert gasped.

"Bye, Vert, hope you enjoy your shopping trip!" Blanc sang as she took the twins hands.

Thus, all the CPUs left the shrunken goddess to be aggressively doted on by her Oracle.


	3. Bluzume

Uzume grinned as she looked into the mirror. She was more glad that the dye actually worked! One never knew what weird nonsense the CPU Physiology had in store. Last week she tried to get a tattoo like her 4GO avatar but it turned out her skin wouldn't accept the ink. Yet the Hair dye worked… Uzume shook her head, it worked, end of story.

She sauntered out of the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. She found the Older Neptune eating a plate of pudding happily.

"Mornin, Big Nepsy!" Uzume greeted, "Big Day of bug hunting today?"

" You know it Uzume!", Neptune gulped her pudding emphatically, " I think I'm gonna go to the guild and- HOLY CRAP!"

Neptune finally got a good look at her CPU friend and fell out her chair.

"Nepsy, are you okay?"

Neptune scrambled to her feet and hugged Uzume.

"It's okay, everybody loves you, Uzume" She said, in a weird mixture of worry and fear.

"What the hell are you talking about, Nepsy?"

Neptune let go of Uzume, all but dropping the CPU, "Oh my Gosh, you don't even know.."

Uzume quirked her eyebrow.

Neptune paced arounf the room, "Who to talk to about this… Lil Me? No… Histy?... Hm, maybe… Umio! Don't worry, Uzume, I'll take care of this!"

Neptune ran off leaving a very confused Uzume standing there. She finally just shrugged and took a Nepperade from the refrigerator and took her morning run through Planeptune.

The city was nice and peaceful. The Citizens were kind as always with everyone greeting her as she ran past. She finally met up with IF dropping Compa at the hospital.

"Ifsy! Comsy! How are ya guys?"

"Hey, Uzume! What … up…" IF trailed off as she saw Uzume's hair.

Compa's widened too, "Uzume, Are you feeling okay?"

"Ya know, you're the second person to ask me that. Do i got somethin' on my face?"

"Your hair…" IF managed

"Oh, yeah! You like it? I spent all morning dyeing it!"

"That particular shade of blue?" Compa asked.

"Yeah! As a sort of tribute to- Oh…" Uzume vocalized in revelation.

"Finally figured it out huh?" IF deadpanned.

"I think I'm going to have a lot to answer for when I get back home."

* * *

"It's just hair dye?" The Older Neptune asked.

"Yeah" Uzume said

"So you're not sinking back in to Hatred and Delusion?"

Uzume sighed, "No."

"Well You did scare Big Nepsy half to death." Umio pointed out.

"And I had to call a False alarm on the other CPUs!" The younger (Looking) Neptune whined, "Noire yelled at me for inturrupting her work..."

"Yeah, Sorry..." Uzume scratched the back of her head, "It's just, she's a part of me, ya know? I wanted to do something to show that."

"I know I sound like a broken record," The Older Neptune started, " But are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course Uzume is!" Uzume yelled in her 'Dream Voice', "With you guys as my friends, Uzume will never fade away and classify herself as Obsolete!"

"OBSOLETE!"

The entire room looked at the CPU Neptune.

"What?" She asked defensively, "Someone had to do it."


	4. Uzume Who

Prompt: Include the line "I don't feel so Good" some where in the fic.

Uzume looked on as her friends fled from ZeroDimension. The world was already crumbling… she could feel it. She looked at her hand as it was already disintegrating in a golden dust.

"Aw man… I don't feel so good…"

She walked out of the city and saw that the rest of the dimension was giving off the same golden dust.

"Alright, Alright… " Uzume said to herself, "If I'm going, I'm gonna make it cool."

Uzume looked to the sky, "You hear me, Nepsy? One last thing before I go: Always be cool! Never be cowardly! And never ever eat shiitake! Remember, Hate is always foolish, and Love is always wise. Always try to be nice but never fail to be kind, and also… don't forget who you are. It happened to me and look what happened."

Uzume fell on the ground, most of Zero Dimension fading away, leaving only a few chunks of land and her Share Crystal.

"Never forget who you are, Nepsy, just keep being you, and I know Planeptune will be in great hands."

She looked up at the remains of her share crystal, "Laugh hard, run fast, be cool. Planeptune, I let you go... "

Uzume closed her eyes and waited for herself to disappear, except nothing happened. Everything was in stasis, the golden glow was gone from everything.

"Those guys," She said, "They never give up on anything do they?"

A/N: This might be the dumbest thing I've done for a prompt. But here you go I guess. Also, Funny story! This was written for a prompt that wasn't even on the thread. Ah well, Bonus content for you guys.


	5. The Wrong Uzume

Neptune and the others watched with bated breath as Orange Heart materialized from the console. She canceled her transformation to reveal Uzume… with blue hair and a black shirt.

"Holy Nep!" The elder Neptune gasped. The younger Neptune zoomed past the Delusional CPU and started pressing a button on the console.

"Put it back! Put it back! Put it back!"

Kurome sighed, " Nepsy…"

Histoire floated over to Kurome, "It's really you… Isn't it?"

Kurome grumbled while looking away.

"Neptune, cut that out!" Histoire commanded,"No matter what she looks like, this is still Uzume."

Kurome sighed,"I… don't have any intention of exacting any revenge against Planeptune or Gamindustri, but… I'm just not sure who I am anymore ."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blanc questioned.

"It's true, I'm the one who was warped by anger and Delusion… What's Nepsy's name for me? Kurome Ankokuboushi? Darkness of Hell? That's a little bit on the nose…"

"I pride myself on my naming sense," The two Neptunes said in stereo. Noire facepalmed in the realization of her worst nightmare.

"Anyway, I did manage to overpower myself… and I was ready to lay waste to everything. But then… When I was released… It just didn't feel worth it…"

"Oh, I get it, you went from 'Evil Uzume' to 'Emo Uzume'!" Neptune summarized.

"... I'm tired," Kurome finally said, "Do you mind if I crash here?"

"Not at all," Histoire said as she started to float past Kurome, "I will prepare a room for you…"

Kurome… No… She was Uzume, it didn't matter how blue her hair was or how black her shirt was, she was Uzume. She was laying on her bed, thinking.

It was weird, for all her talk of being the "Real Uzume", She didn't feel real. She knew that her other self had something to do with this. Maybe this was just her being whole again? Now she had good memories along side the bad ones. She sighed, she was going to try and sleep it off. _

Kurome woke up and decided to walk around the Living Space of Planeptower. First thing she noticed was that the hallways were dark.

"Seems everybody went to bed," she noted, "It has been an interesting few weeks, I can't blame them."

She simply strode the Living room, slightly illuminated by the sunset. And made her way to the kitchen.

"Nepsy won't mind if I get a glass of water."

She reached for a light switch, when the lights came on by themselves. And seven people people popped out.

"SURPRISE!"

"WHAT THE -" Kurome stated just as she was tackled into a hug by the two Neptunes.

"Histy and Umio Told us everything!" The Younger Neptune cried.

"We're sorry for being so mean!" The Older Neptune continued.

"We love you just the way you are, Uzume!" The Neptune's said in stereo.

"... Um.. Okay, that's great Nepsys" Kurome said, "But… you two are sort of squeezing the life out of me…"

The two let go, almost dropping the elder CPU in the process. She stumbled over to the kitchen bar.

"How are you feeling, Uzume?" Umio asked.

"I really don't know…" Kurome said, " I'm not even sure who I am anymore."

"Well that's an easy one!" The Younger Neptune chirped as she bounced to a seat next the the blue Haired girl, "You're our totally awesome friend, Uzume! Albeit going through a bit of a hard patch, but that's what Neps are for!"

"'Hard Patch' doesn't begin to cover it."

"Hey, I know how it is, you get your first pudding of the day, but then you realize that you forgot to restock, and man does that bring you down."

"... You're adorable, Nepsy."

"Speaking of pudding," Compa said and put a plate of pudding in front of Kurome, "Here you go Uzume, some of my extra super special awesome Pudding."

Kurome studied the plate and took a bite. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh!" Kurome's voice rose a couple of octaves, " This is super delicious! Like a billion, billion angels are dancing on my tongue. There's no way to ever ,ever bed sad while eating…"

The whole room stared at her.

"What?" Kurome asked in her normal voice.

Neptune just grabbed another hug, "See? You're still Uzume, complete with daydream theater!"

"Um… Yeah, okay… But I don't think I'm much of a hugger now, Nepsy."

"Yeah, you don't get a choice there."


	6. SMX Iffy

Prompt: You have turned into your favorite Nep character for 3 days

I. HAVE DONE NOTHING. BUT WALK FOR THREE DAYS. You know when you read Self Insert fanfiction, the poor Sod is usually lost with nowhere to go and is being chased by something. Not me, I've been walking in the same direction for the last three days, with not so much as a Dogoo trying to fight me!

I should start at the beginning: I'm IF. Well, I'm in the body of IF. Those of you who lurk the /r gamindustri subreddit know me as smxsonic. No, I don't know why I'm in Iffy's body. No, I was not a girl before becoming IF, so that's awkward. And No, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I AM DOING!

Oh sure, when other Self Inserts get to whatever Fandom floats their fantasy boat (Somtimes, literally) they gain enough instincts to know what to do next. Me? I gain just enough instincts to not stumble with putting on my clothes. So, thanks to whatever shadow-like cabal of godlike beings who plop nerds like me into whatever fantasy worlds we like; I don't if I have a mission or what it would be, but AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO TIE MY LEAFY BOW.

I'm also hangry if you couldn't tell. Apparently Dogoo jelly doesn't cook well, and tastes more like glue than jelly… Don't ask me how I know that. So I'm tired, hungry and I'm lost. Great, if my genre savviness is correct, it'll be at least two more chapters until I meet any of the others. Look, I'm in Gamidustri, I can break the fourth wall however I wish! God, meeting Compa is going to be awkward, especially if Compa turns out to be as much of a tease as I think she is.

One silver lining to this is the fact that two things got to come with me: My AJ Styles hat, which I wore with a ponytail in back, being held up by the leafy bow; and my Sonic hoodie, which… when I wore it, I looked more like Neptune than I really wanted so I ended up tying it around my waist, which ,might have been a bad idea given how Iffy dresses.

Oh hey, a clearing, finally, and the cybernetic arches tell me I'm close to Planeptune, cool. In fact, I know exactly where I am: Virtua Forest. The Dungeon where it all began. That explains the abundance of Dogoo.

There's an explosion in the sky. Explosions are never a good thing. Even when they're controlled, they're never a good thing as anyone who's tried to audition for Jackass can tell you. I look up and I see a light. A light that was getting brighter… and Closer.

I find myself at an impasse. The Laws of comedy and, let's face it Neptunia basically require me to be Nep-Nep Style's landing pad. In the face of that, I could just wait for the inevitable, but that's not as funny. But it feels silly to start panicking for the sake of a joke and..

Total blackness, okay seems like Neptune decided to end that line of logic.

"Um… Hello?"

Oh, hey, a voice that's not mine! Histoire's if I'm not mistaken. I would question why she was contacting me, but I'm a Self Insert, it's par for course.

"Are you Neptune?"

"Sorry, Wrong number, Histy," I answer.

"Histy? Where did that come from, I never told you my name,"

"Well, I don't know if you can see me or not, but I'm not exactly from around here…"

"Oh," she paused, " Oh dear me, I think that might have been my fault."

"Eh?"

"Well, I tried to contact Neptune in the Console War, and I might've gotten my wires crossed…"

Ah, Wibbly Wobbley Sharesy Waresy stuff.

"You should be home after 3 days"

Of course.

"It's been three days" I say.

"Then you should be home soon."

"Really? That's… Boring."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Neptune."

And thus, I was alone again. I guess it's for the best, I don't think I could take an adventure with Neptune and Compa. Well Iffy, I guess you get to meet you're best friends a bit earlier Iffy. You're welcome.

* * *

In Compa's apartment, IF squirmed a little in bed as her baseball cap and her hoodie dissappeared in a golden light.


	7. Switchdimension Mk 2

Prompt: A young Vert from another dimension falls into hyperdimension's Leanbox, now Vert has a younger sister she tries to keep pure, but Vert is a degenerate.

It was the odd occurance when all the CPUs were called to the same Baslillicom. But it was even stranger for the Oracle to call everyone to the basilicom. Well, except for Histoire, but she's a bit more than an Oracle. Point is, everyone was surprised when it Was Chika Hakozaki called The CPUs in.

Chika was a dramatic person. Down to chewing the Handkerchief of Jealousy. So, the others knew what they were in for when she welcomed them to the Basilicom looking like she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks. She started to lead them to Vert's Room.

"So… what happened?" Neptune asked, "Did Vert just… like spend like 72 hours gaming so now we have to wake her up?"

Chika sighed, "No… It's… I can't… I just can't…"

"Uh oh, has stopped working, It must be serious."

"Please," Blanc said, "it can't be anything too bad."

They stopped at Vert's door when they suddenly heard a young voice.

" No fair, Big Sis! I wanted to go the Keisuke route!"

Chika sighed, Noire facepalmed, and Blanc smashed the door down with her hammer.

"Dammit, Thunder Tits! It's bad enough you kidnap _our_ sisters, but now you're randomly adopting Girls off the street?!"

Vert turned around in her computer chair, revealing a miniaturized version of herself on her lap tilting her head quizzically.

"No way…" Noire gasped.

"Oh my Nep," Neptune droned.

"What the fuck?"

"Honestly, Blanc. Must you be so uncouth?" Vert sighed, "And I do hope you Intend to pay for that door."

"But… How? Did your sharicite finally…" Noire spoke out

"I got it, You created a Cloning lab!" Neptune inturrupted.

"... No, I'm sticking with the Kidnapping theory." Blanc said.

"Cute, but you are all wrong. This little angel is me from another dimension."

"As if we don't get enough of that from Neptune." Noire snarked.

"Hey, other people can have other dimensional hijinx!" Neptune defended.

The mini Vert walked to the other CPUs with wonderment in her eyes.

"Wow... " The Mini Vert said. "You all look so Grown-up!"

She then looked at Blanc and Smirked, "Although, I think Blanny skipped out on her Milk."

"The hell did you say, Twerp!?"

"Yep," Neptune chirped "That's a Vert alright."

"You do realize that Kidnapping girls from other dimensions is also wrong." Noire pointed out.

Vert scoffed, "I am honestly insulted that you would insinuate that I would stoop so low."

"Several fans would disagree." Neptune said.

"As a matter of fact, Little Vert came to me." Vert explained, "I was roused from my sleep when this little bundle was jumping on my bed."

"But if This Vert is here…" Noire started to reason "Does that mean that her Leanbox is without a CPU?"

"Alas yes, I've thought of that too…"

"I wouldn't sweat it," Neptune piped up, suddenly holding up the Mini Vert in front of her, "Look at her! Does this look like someone that can run a government?"

" I have my doubts that _you_ can run a government" Noire sniped.

"Please put my little sister down," Vert said.

"My point is, she's still just candidate, We just need to watch out for her Big sister."

"I'm not a candidate!" Little Vert shouted, "Big Sis Chika is teaching me lotsa stuff!"

"Big sis Chika?" Blanc said.

"That… explains a lot"

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Meanwhile, in a different Leanbox, in a different dimension, The CPUs were dealing with a child on their own.

"Chika, please calm down."

Well, 'child' is stretching it, But Chika Hakozaki was being a bit melodramatic.

"But, but, My sweet little sister could be in danger! Some Degenerate could have found her and… and…"

Chika then continued bawling into the Black dress of the Lastastion CPU. Who then awkwardly patted Chika's back.

"I know how you Feel, though, I once lost track of Noire for a whole five minutes!"

The room stopped and stared at her. The Red Lowee twin shook her head.

"You're adorable, Uni."

The door snapped open revealing Nepgear, The CPU for Planeptune holding what looked like a lunch box with a reel-to-reel tape on it and a christmas light. Coming out of the corner.

"Gear, honey, what is that?" The Blue Lowee Twin, Rom, asked.

"This," Nepgear stated proudly, " is my Sharesy Waresy detector!"

"Another random-ass invention…. Great" Ram drawled.

"It goes 'ding' when there's stuff," Nepgear continued without missing a beat, " It also boils an egg at 30 paces… whether you want it to or not, more a bug than a feature, really.

"Gear, your point?" Rom supplied.

"Oh, right, Well since Chika said Vert just went missing this morning, I thought she might have been whisked to a faraway land by way of some Wibbly Wobbly Sharesy Waresy stuff."

Uni sighed, "It's as good a place to start as any. Come on, Chika."

The group left to investigate the dissapearance of the Leanbox CPU. But that was only the beginning.


	8. CatNep

Noire was filling out some paperwork one peaceful morning. So in true gamindustri fashion her tranquility was interrupted by someone bursting through her door.

The Goddess of Black Regality didn't even look up, she just sighed and said, "Whatever it is, it had better be important."

"Nowa! This is super duper important, Nya!"

Noire hit her head on her desk. Why was this her life? Having to deal with Neptune's nonsense on a weekly basis.

"What's going on now, Nep-" Noire gasped at she beheld the sight infront of her.

Neptune had shrunk about a foot, and apparently that lost mass was made up for in a couple of purple cat ears on the top of Neptune's head and a purple tail peeking out from under her parka.

"Neptune?"

The small cat girl waved her arms frantically, "This so nepping annoying! I woke up like this, and now Nep jr. and Histy are too distracted by my cuteness to help me, Nya!"

Noire didn't respond. Instead she walked up to Neptune and placed her hand upon the Cat Patron Unit's head.

"Oh no…" Neptune droned.

"So cute…" Noire said.

"Noire! Snap out of it! I thought someone lonely like you would be immune to my charms,Nya!"

Noire frowned, but continued to pet Neptune's head, "I'm gonna keep you, then I won't be lonely anymore."

Neptune's eyes grew wide, "NOPE Not doing this! Blanny should have an answer!"

Neptune rushed out of the Office. Noire crossed her arms.

"Serves her right for calling me Lonely."

A/N: Guess who's back?


	9. Invader Noire

Neptune stirred into a half-awake state. Her internal clock was telling her that it was still too early to get up in the morning. She couldn't get up even if she wanted to. Her loveable nep body was being held in a vice grip by two arms.

"Heh, Nep Jr.'s always such a cuddlebug." Neptune thought as she turned to better cuddle her sister. She snuggled closer, but then she noticed that Nepgear chest was… fluffier than usual.

Neptune's eyes snapped open and was face to face with a sleeping Noire. Normally, Neptune would take every chance to make a joke, but Noire was too up close, too personal. Neptune was screaming internally, knowing the slightest movement could wake up the Tsundere Beast.

Alas, Noire had to wake up sometime. Her eyes fluttered open before widening as she processed what was happening.

Thus all of Planeptune were woken up by The Screams of Lastation's Goddess.

* * *

Later that day, Neptune sat at her desk, robotically filling out some paperwork. Her eyes blank as she read her nation's requests.

"So… Noiresy finally got the guts to sneak into your room." Uzume said, while watching the spectacle of Neptune actually working.

"Think it's more that she sleepwalked here…" Nepgear clarified, "I thought Big sis knew, so I left them alone and slept on the couch."

"So, should we be worried about Nepsy?"

"This is the most work she's done in months" Histoire interjected, "I say we let her process a while longer."

* * *

"Uni?" K-sha asked as she beheld the small girl up to her eyeballs and beyond in paperwork.

"Did Noire finally give you more work to do?"

Uni sighed, "I wish! She flies back home from freaking Planeptune, and locks herself in her room crying!"

"If Lady Neptune hurt her…" K-sha's voice gained a murderous edge.

"K-sha, don't go hurting our friends," Uni said. "If I know my and Nepgear's sisters, It's probably something ridiculous and will smooth over in about a week."

K-sha considered this, "So… do you mind if I help you with some of this?"

"I'm not sure how much of this can be done by a non-CPU but I guess you can try to help me…"


	10. Demon Queen Compa

**Demon Queen Compa.**

Compa was surrounded, as if that even mattered. She stood in front of a statue of her self with The Gauntlet on her hand. The statue was being flanked on both sides by the Goddesses in their HDD forms.

IF, the leader of The Resistance yelled, "CHARGE".

The soldiers charged her all at once only to be stopped, mid attack by the Time Gem.

IF was frozen too. Even her tears were stuck in time.

"Compa..." She managed, "Why?"

Compa looked into her best friend's eyes, her own eyes devoid of any of the sweetness of the Old Compa, "You could never hope to defeat me, Iffy. Do you know why?"

IF Grunted, words failing her.

"Because I was born to be Queen..."

With that, Compa Snapped her fingers.

A/N: The prompt was "Compa gets the Infinity Gauntlet" And I basically Wrote the first scene of Kamen Rider Zi-O


	11. Neptune and Noire Dating

There was an old Lastation Proverb that asks, "Can Love bloom on the battle field?"

The answer for Purple Heart of Planeptune and Black Heart of Lastation was, "yes." Through out the console wars, Purple Heart teased Black Heart and Black Heart would show off for Purple Heart until they pretty much confessed their feelings for eachother through a lot of blushing and stammering on Black Hearts part.

It had been months since Planeptune and Lastation had entered a Cease Fire. Lowee wasn't giving up anytime soon, and Leanbox was contentwith going trough the motions. Nevertheless, the two lovers sat on a couch in the Planeptune Basilicom watching the credits roll on the last movie they watched on Nepflix.

Black Heart broke away from cuddling her girlfriend, "Okay, I think we've been stalling long enough."

"Stalling?" Purple Heart asked, "For what?"

"You know exactly what!" Black Heart exclaimed, "We... Talked about it earlier... Y'know about showing each other our human forms..."

Purple Heart blushed, "A-are you sure? That's a pretty big step..."

Black Heart raised an eyebrow, "It's not like I'm asking to see you naked, Purple! Heck, we've already crossed that line!"

Purple Heart looked away.

Black Heart sighed, "If it makes you feel any better, I can show you mine first"

Black Heart was enveloped in a column of light, which then died down to reveal a girl with black twin tails who was about 2 centimeters shorter than Black Heart.

"See?" She said, her voice sounding slightly younger "It's not so bad, now is it?"

Purple Heart's lips started to quiver and cried out, "Ahh! You're still so gorgeous!"

"Jeez, Purple, you act as though you're secretly a guy or something", she said, crossing her arms and turning away.

She then heard the sound of a detransformation, "Finally! Honestly, you were acting like-"

She turned to face a younger girl with purple hair, wearing the same white and purple hoodie dress that Purple Heart Liked to wear for casualwear.

The younger girl glared, "Not. One. Nepping. Word."

"- A child... I've been Dating a child... "

"Hey! I just look young okay!? I can get some of the 'Special' Pudding by myself, just so you know!"

"You're so cute..."

The purple haired girl blushed, "C-cute?"

"I'm Noire, by the way. I-I guess I can stand to date a girl as cute as you."

"Call me Neptune," She then smiled, " And it seems like you're even more of a tsundere in human form, huh?"

"A-and your a bigger pain in the butt, so we're even!"

Neptune snuggled closer to Noire, "Love you, Black"

Noire sighed, "Love you too, Purple"


	12. Summoning Orange

67\. You place a V2 Disc inside a Dreamcast for shiggles, and Uzume suddenly pops up in your room.

You know the best part about finally having a place of your own? You don't have to put (as much) in storage. I finally have a place to show off my game collection. Right now it's just the various odds and ends I've had since Childhood. My SNES stuff, My N64, my extensive collection of Gamecube stuff, and sort of the piece de resistance, My old Sega Dreamcast. Well, it's more My Brother's Dreamcast, the First system he bought with his own money. But he's got his own place and he didn't take it with him, so finder's keepers.

I had set the Consoles I had in what was going to be my game room, displaying them in chronological order, with my modern consoles joining them. Next came the unpacking of the games. I had A LOT of games, and not much Shelf Space. I opted to just take the Essentials out. The stuff I knew I was actually going to play. I got to organizing games and went on until I got to my Modern collection. Megadimension Neptunia VII… The RPG about the cute personification of gaming consoles, and yes, it is meta as all get you. I mean, if you're reading this then you know how this series does. This is a Neptunia Fanfic, I'm allowed to break the fourth wall.

If you don't know about this specific game, a major character, Uzume Tennouboshi is not only the personification of The Sega Dreamcast, but is also trapped in said game console. I saw a meme where a guy put a Megadimension disc in a dreamcast in hopes of rescuing Uzume. I smirked. Nothing would happen, but… It's funny. Probably just leave it in to mess with my friends when they eventually came over.

I had placed the disk into the Dreamcast. You know what? Let's do it. I plugged the dreamcast in. I turned the TV on. I've actually never seen Dreamcast error screen so that's something. I pressed the power button.

Sparks emitted from the console. The power in the apartment started to fluctuate as the TV started to glow brighter. The light coalesced into an oval that got brighter and brighter until I had to shield my eyes. The light exploded, knocking me backwards. I felt something fall on top of me. Everything settled down and I opened my eyes to see that what fell on top of me was a girl.

She wore a white bodysuit with blue accents and a matching tiara. Her bright orange hair was styled into twin loops. In her hands was a giant megaphone. She started to move and sat up from her position on top of me.

As I looked into her bright blue eyes, which had power symbols in her irises. I knew what had happened.

"Hmm? Where's Uzume? And who are you?"

I've seen enought Anime and read enough fanfiction to know where this is headed.


End file.
